


И вот опять

by suricate



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 13:42:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12818781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suricate/pseuds/suricate





	И вот опять

Иногда кто-то вспоминал.  
Не отрываясь от монитора, Сион машинально просила вытряхнуть пепельницу. И только потом спохватывалась: в кабинете не было никого, кроме нее.  
Аканэ расхаживала по кабинету, то и дело кидая взгляды на диаграмму возрастающей криминальной активности в северной Сибуе, и спрашивала: тебе не кажется, что это не спроста? А потом хмурилась и снова обещала себе взять выходной. Потому что разговоры с пустотой были первым признаком серьезного переутомления.  
Гиноза разливал виски в два стакана, и с недоумением замечал второй уже перед сном.  
Сё говорил: ваша матрица сбоит, ребята. Но никто, даже Суго его не слушал. 

Иногда кому-то снилось.  
Воздух обжигал пересохшую гортань, когда Мика подскакивала в кровати, кубарем скатывалась на пол, на одно колено, как учили на тренировках. Доминатора не было, поэтому под кровать она целилась пальцами. Потом нервно запивала транквилизатор водой из-под крана, прижимала холодные ладони к лицу, но все равно поглядывала сквозь пальцы. И ложилась, не выключая свет.  
Ей казалось, в комнате кто-то живет. На ее месте, вместо нее. Кто-то другой, а не Мика Симоцуки, работает инспектором в департаменте криминальных расследований, ездит на работу в первый отдел, по-свойски, а вовсе не сквозь зубы, как это делала она, здоровается с патрульными. Кто-то высокий и красивый. Кто-то, в кого она могла бы влюбиться, если бы это не было вредно для тона. Кто-то, от кого теплело в животе. 

Иногда кто-то говорил.  
На крыше башни Нона, бесшумно спускаясь по металлическим ступенькам, один приятель поджидал другого, поднимающего крышку чердачного люка.  
Невидимые для сканеров, они садились на самом краю, свесив ноги сквозь подрагивающую голограмму.  
\- Я думал, - улыбался Макисима, - что больше не захочу просыпаться.  
\- Я думаю, - покосившись на него, отвечал Чхве, - что для этого вы слишком любопытны.  
Голосом, тихим и теплым, как весенний ветер, он рассказывал новости из далеких стран, в которых жили настоящие люди.  
В девяноста и десяти этажах под ними сотни железных дронов катались по своим траекториям, в девятистах километрах вокруг тысячи машин делали вид, что возят кого-то на работу и с работы, в магазины, в клубы, в парки развлечений. Десятки тысяч дорожных камер следили за ними, выискивая настоящих.  
За последний год не нашли никого.  
\- Разбудишь меня в следующий раз, когда что-то изменится, - просил Макисима, зевая.  
Но Чхве не собирался ждать второго пришествия. Поддерживать Токио в одиночку ему было слишком скучно.  
Он не сомневался, что рано или поздно Макисима догадается.  
Однако все последние тесты позволяли надеяться, что пара недель в запасе есть.

Пригибаясь к земле, экспериментальная модель "Когами 2.0" успешно разминулась с пограничным дроном и, набросив капюшон на глаза, запрыгнула в идущий из порта вагон.


End file.
